Alone
by Warrior of the future
Summary: He wants her. She wants him. They just need a little encouragement to get the fire going. SB/HG explict sex and language. dont like dont read. PLZ REVEIW! COULD BE A SECOND CHAPTER! BUT PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!


Sirius Story

Alone. Again. He was so sick of it. Yes he had been cleared of murder, yes the dark lord had been defeated so the world was once again safe. So why was he sitting alone is this dark, dank house for the unkept weekend in a row? Her. Damn her Sirius thought as he stood up from the kitchen table to get another bottle of fire wiskey out of the pantry. Her. God how he longed for her. Those legs, the subtel flare of hip, beautiful curvy body, lovely long hair and dark serious eyes. Not to mention her laugh, just the thought of it had goose bumps running over his skin again and her scent. The one that always lingered in his dreams, the one that reminded him of summer flowers and new winter rains at the same time. The fact she was twenty years younger than him meant nothing, difference in ages had meant nothing to anyone at the end of the war. And it wasn't like he wasn't attractive. Plenty of women wanted him, even now. The dark shoulder length hair, sexy grey eyes, sharp angled face and toned strong body, had plenty of women of all ages chasing him. But not her.

Sirius sighed as he sat down again at the table with the new bottle and in the dim glow of the kitchen firelight he began, once again, to drink himself to sleep so that his dreams of her and her wonderous body would come all the sooner. But a sound made him look up...

Home time. Finally. Hermoine rubbed her sore head as she walked down the darkening street. It had been one of those days and a weekend which made it even worse. Her new assistant had quit on her thursday which had left work pileing up on friday which had meant another weekend in the office. She had been invited to join the boys at the leaky cauldron tonight but she really wasn't in the mood. Besides, the person that she wanted to see wouldn't be there. She sighed again. Why did she continue to delude herself into thinking something would happen? He was never going to look in her direction. And why not? She asked her self angrily as she stomped down the street not even paying attention to where she was going. Plenty of other men did, god knew she'd tried to use others to try and forget this one. A little guilt crept in then as she thought of all the men she'd used and then discared carelessly once she'd had her fill of them. But she pushed it away. She just didn't like to be alone she told herself. Alone. Thats what she needed right now. Hermoine stopped where she was, she wasn't going to get alone time back at her apartment that she shared with Ginny, as Ginny was having friends over tonight from work so that wasn't going to work. She didn't want to go to a pub, she would just be batting off advances all night so where? Suddenly she became aware of where she was and smiled. She was standing outside Grimmald Place, she started up the steps but stopped. Would there be anyone here? No of course not she told herself, _he_ would be out again probably chatting up some busty blonde. Hermoine shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts and let herself in and stood in the hall very quite and listened. Nothing. Perfect she thought she'd get rotten drunk on his wiskey and leave. She tromped on downstairs only to stop short at the site before her. He was here, her panicking brain screamed at her. Get out quick! Before he see's you! But it was too late, he'd looked up at her with those irresisatable grey eyes.

"Hermoine, what are you doing here?" he said shocked, standing up again. How come she was here? Even now his need for her was great and just looking at her was putting vivid fantasys in his mind of taking her here on the table.

"Uh...sorry Sirius l didn't think anyone was going to be home" she said quickly trying to back up before she put herself in anymore of a situation.

"Why did you need to come if no one was here?" Sirius asked walking towards her, her scent was alluring in the most violent way to his senses.

"I just needed some alone drinking time l guess" she said shrugging her shoulders trying not to be too aware of how close he was getting to her.

"But l can see I've interupted yours, so I'll go" she said turning away to move back up the steps, but a tug on her hand made her stop and look back.

"Why do you dont you come sit down and a drink?" he asked watching her closely with those eyes. But then a smirk slid onto his handsome face.

"Or are you too scared to have a few drinks with me?" he challanged. Hermoine brislled just like her knew she would.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, escpially not the likes of you Sirius Black" she said as pushed past him.

_Three hours Later_

"Yes!" Hermoine screamed, rolling around laguhing in her chair, while Sirius rested his head on his arms.

"I knew it" she said getting out of her chair and stumbling around to his side of the table and sitting on it next to him, poking him. "I always knew the great Sirius Black would have a weakness" she said still poking him in the ribs. Sirius looked up and saw her sitting next to him on the table. Her skirt had slid up those lovely legs and the split down the side was giving him a nice view of that leg. Not only that but because it was warm in the kitchen she'd taken off her coat and jumper just leaving a sheer blouse between him and her loveley breasts which wouldn't stop bouncing in front of his face.

"Your going to want to stop that" he warned her and she continued to poke and tickle his side. Hermoine poked her tounge out at him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she teased him, running her hand up her thigh at the same time, which Sirius eyes followed. He saw her watching him and looked away.

"Whats this?" Hermoine asked, scooting closer to Sirius who stiffed at the increased contact. Hermoine took hold of his chin making him look at her.

"Am l making you nervous Sirius?" she purred. Making Sirius want to splutter, where had this come from? One moment he's got her rolling around in her chair laughing like he always had and now she was coming onto him, not that he was complaining.

"Uh...ummm no no" he managed to get out. But the moment the words left him, he knew it had been a mistake to speak as a smirk slid onto her face. Hermoine lent forward so that there mouths were almost touching and spoke so that her hot breath would be on his face.

"I think l am Mr Black" she said and ran her hand up her thigh once more only to see his face turn very slightly to walk the movement. She jerked his chin back.

"I saw that" she whispered and let go and walked away. What the bloody hell? Suddenly at a lose for the contact Sirius stood up as she walked confidently around the table.

"Maybe l should go" she said picking up her things, "Since l'm making you uncomfortable." Sirius had had enough. This _woman_ would not control him and he strode around the table, watching as her eyes went warey and moved his body as close as he could to hers without touching her, making her back into the table.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked in a low voice. Hermoines eyes widened slightly.

"I'm moving out of your way" she said trying to side step him only to have him move with her and inching slightly closer, making the chests touch very slightly. Hermoine looked down, a blush brushing her cheeks very slightly at the contact.

"I dont want you out of my way" Sirius said taking her chin in his hand making her look at him. The moment brown met grey, Sirius' mouth came crashing down, making Hermoine drop the things she held to wined her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

Hunger sparked in the most deadly way, soon both were trying not only to devour the other with their mouths. Sirius couldn't get enough, it was like a feast and he knew it would take a very long time for him to get his fill of this. He slipped his tougne into her mouth and heard her moan making his loins clentch uncomfortably. Slipping his hands around he gripped her behind and sqeezed, hard. Making her moan again. He found the zip of her skirt and quickly pulled it down, running his hands over her backside again he found his hands coming into contact with lace. Very little lace. With a grunt of approval he lifted her up and placed her on the table running his hands down her legs. God. How long had he waited to do this?

Hermoine ached everywhere. Everywhere he touched was like a new fire of need burning inside of her. Thank god she'd gone for sexy underwear today, she brefliy thought as her blouse quickly joined her skirt on the ground. Leaning back of her hands behind her, Hermoine let Sirius touch all he wanted but soon she realised she was the only one loosing clothing and needed more of him. Grabbing him by the back of the neck she crushed his mouth down onto hers, while her hands went to work his is shirt and pants. Soon Sirius was standing between her legs wearing only boxers while she sat on his kitchen table in only a set of sexy little lace black bras and panties. Which Sirius really did eyes met again as Sirius slid his hands up the inside of her creamy white thighs and brushed the wetness, making her head roll back on her shoulders. Not wanting to rush this wonderful experince Sirius slowing stroked her panties and he kissed way down her neck, biting very softly everynow and then. Soon her reached the valley of her breasts which he released without further a do, discrading the bra. While his mouth feasted on one breast his right hand moved up to tease the other one. All the while Hermoine held Sirius' head to her breast as he sucked and bit while she continued to moan and wimper as the other hand continued to slowly stroke her. But soon this was not enough for Hermoine who threw her hips up to crash into Sirius' making him groan as she reached between them to slip her hand into his boxers and grip him hard.

Sirius let her push his boxers down to his ankles as she slipped off the table or was that fall? But he had no time to reflect has her hot mouth took him, making his hips jerk upward and grip her head as she sucked him up to the blinding peak at a frightening rate but soon enough his hips jerked forward, his legs trembling slightly as he shot his seed down her throat which she gladly swolled. After every drop was gone Hermoine slid her almost naked body up his, grinding her hips into his. Bring him hard again. Kissing her hard, Sirius could taste himself on her lips turning him on even more. But he needed more, god he needed her. Ruthless he pushed the lace down and shoved two fingers into the heat making Hermoine cry out. He put her back on the table and spread her legs so he could reach her better. Her moans began to echo in the kitchen which seemed to heat up at an incredible rate now. Soon Sirius was adding a third finger, making Hermoine moan out for more.

"Oh god! Sirius l need you! Please l need you now!" she moaned unable to control herself. Her body was on fire, her blood fire in her viens making her strain for that peak that would bring her satisfaction she ached so bad for. This was all the encouragement Sirius needed but some part of his wanted to draw it out just a tiny bit more so as he slid he juice covered fingers out of her, she watched him suck her juices off his fingers making her need him even more. But as he shifted she thought he was getting ready to enter her but was surprised when he dropped out of site.

"Sirius what are you do...Oh god! More!" she screamed and Sirius began to suck on her swollen clit but soon it was too much for Hermoine and her toes curled as she came into Sirius welcoming mouth. Once he was sure he'd licked up every drop and positioned himself at her entrantce but rubbed that abused clit for a few moments to get her fire burning again. At Hermoines groan of frustration Sirius slammed in to her hot, tight, wet pussy and pumped out again afraid if he lingered he cum right then and there but they continued to slam there hips together until Sirius thought he was going to cum again. At which point he pulled out and stood back. Almost ready to get to her peak too, Hermoine tooked up surprised at his action.

"What are you doing" she asked breathless and angry that there was nothing filling her.

But instead of answering her Sirius just picked her up off the table and turned her around so that she was facing the table.

"Sirius what _are_ we doing?" she asked now tired of the games but as Sirius bent her over the table and spread her legs she realised it was worth it. Even if she had had to wait to finally get it. Sirius ran a single finger along her folds making her whimper.

"I'm going to fuck you doggy style" he said in a raspy voice that had Hermoine almost creaming herself.

And so Sirius slammed back into her tight heat, hitting her right on her G spot just like he knew he would.

"Oh god Sirius" Hermoine screamed and he hit it over and over again. "Again! Oh harder! Please god harder!" she moaned over and over again. Until she came bent over his kitchen table. But even as Sirius' seed shot deep into again and again until he was milked. They both knew that this was just the beginning of a very long night and that they were very very glad that they'd been alone tonight.


End file.
